The Ill Shadow King
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Discovering Kyouya is ill and not wanting to bother the others Haruhi takes it upon herself to care for him...will the illness drive them further apart or closer together?R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first try at a Kyouya and Haruhi couple I've been reading their fanfics lately and have fallen in love with

A/N: Ok this is my first try at a Kyouya and Haruhi couple I've been reading their fanfics lately and have fallen in love with them :D So please enjoy this one!

_**Chapter 1 Napping for the Sick**_

Haruhi trudged grudgingly towards the band room where the host club entertained the girls of the school. She was arriving early today in some small hope of peace before she was forced into her entertaining duties to pay off an insane dept that Kyouya just added to each day. She often wondered if the Shadow King secretly hated her. He sure added money on to her debt like he did.

Sighing as Haruhi entered silence of the band room. She thought it was empty, but on the far side of the room Kyouya occupied an over stuffed chair. She made a small yelping noise surprised to see him then she noticed he wasn't moving.

His glasses were resting on the table besides him, his jacket was thrown across the back of a nearby chair and his feet were propped up by a cushioned foot rest. His eyes were closed with his head bobbing off to the side of the chair. Haruhi stood in the doorway stunned to see Kyouya napping in the band room. One thing she'd never expect to see and this was definitely on the list.

Walking on her toes Haruhi decided to get a better look for she thought she saw something on his face. Coming closer to the 'shadow king' Haruhi noticed that the first few buttons of his shirt were undone revealing smooth pale skin beneath his shirt, it looked like he was sweating a little.

"Kyouya-Senpai?" She whispered softly leaning over him. He didn't stir as she straightened a frown lining her face. She walked on the other side of the chair and leaned over again looking sideways at his sleeping face. She saw what had caught her eye from across the room was a smudge of ink of his nose. She couldn't help but grin at that and carefully placed her hand against his cheek and rubbed the ink off his nose with the cuff of her other hand. He didn't move and sighed relieved she hadn't woken him. She had noticed the warmth of his face against her palm but thought it was merely because of the cushions he had been leaning into.

"You know your actually look nice when your sleeping Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi mumbled mainly to herself as she looked down at him. The angle his head was positioned in looked painful. She knew he would be in a less then happy mood if he had a neck ache once he woke up. She gentle took his head in her hands and moved it into a more comfortable position. His hair was soft as it shifted against his head and moved across the pale skin of her hand.

"All better Senpai?" She asked not really expecting a reply, but she received one anyway.

"Thank you Haruhi." A mumbled, groggy voice said softly. Kyouya's eyes slid open slowly and looked up at her with red rimed tiredness.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Haruhi asked frowning at his expression.

"Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" Kyouya shook his head back and forth slowly never taking his dark eyes from her.

"Are you sure you look pretty bad?" She leaned down over him again sliding her palm under his black bangs and resting it against his forehead. Her hand was cool against his head and he shuddered at the contact. Feeling his head throb as he woke a little more.

"Senpai! You have a fever you should be home resting!" Haruhi exclaimed wiping her hand back from the boy's head. Her light brown eyes filled with alarm quickly.

"I can't leave." He whispered. She realized how strained his voice sounded all of a sudden.

"Yes you can the others can mange fine without us for today. You have to get to bed." Haruhi looked determined and Kyouya couldn't help but grin at her.

"We?" He asked Haruhi grabbed his coat from the chair. She stopped with her back to him her head snapped up and she seemed to stare straight ahead of her for a moment. Then turned her face still set in fierce, almost motherly, determination.

"I have to take you home at least to make sure you're alright." She started to button up his shirt for him but he grabbed her wrists in a surprisingly strong grip for one in his condition. She stared at him surprised by the touch of his fingers against her skin.

"Don't…it's so hot in here." He whispered letting her hands go. She kept them suspended over his shirt then straightened.

"Besides I can't go home." Haruhi's brows raised and face settled into confusion.

"Why?"

"Because all the doors are locked and everyone is another part of the country I was supposed to go as well but I decided to stay here."

"Can we go to your apartment? I do feel very tired, unless you will allow me to continue napping till the club starts." He smirked at her obvious frustration and surprise but in the end she agreed for his sake only.

"You know you're actually a very heavy person, Senpai." Haruhi groaned supporting much of the older boy's weight as she walked him along the sidewalk to her apartment.

"Well you're the one that didn't want to take the limo." He retorted sourly. He was a little less then pleased by the situation he was in, but in another way he was secretively happy for the illness that struck him suddenly, though he would likely die before admitting that to anyone.

His shirt was half unbuttoned still and his glasses threatened to teeter off the edge of his nose and to his slight embarrassment/ amusement his arm was slung around Haruhi's shoulders while the other gripped her arm for support. He felt like an old man as she carefully returned the grip and led him slowly down the sidewalk. Her other hand his coat hanging off of it.

"Lets rest a second, you look exhausted Senpai." Haruhi said casting a worried frown at him. He didn't argue as she stopped. There were no benches nearby so they were forced to lean against a wall. Kyouya slid out from Haruhi's grip and leaned heavily against it his breathing intense; he noticed her sigh softly in relief of her heavy Senpai. She could see sweat shinning on his face and her concern for him grew steadily.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor?" She asked again feeling her stomach squirm in apprehension. She really didn't want to explain to anyone if Kyouya keeled over with her around.

"I'm sure…" He took a deep breath pushing off the wall with a little shove meant only to place him squarely on his feet again. He stumbled though and landed heavily against Haruhi. "I just need rest." He whispered next to her ear. Both arms were wrapped around her for support and she had hers as well trying to keep him balanced. They both stood there like that for several more minutes till Kyouya's breathing returned to normal and he indicated he was ready to go.

After reaching her apartment Haruhi dropped Kyouya on to the couch and quickly fetched blankets, pillows and anything else she thought would be able to offer him comfort.

Kyouya watched with tired eyes as Haruhi dashed back and forth across the small apartment dropping things off on a table in front of him before disappearing again. His dark eyes followed her from corner to corner till she disappeared from his sight. He finally stopped when it gave him a headache to watch her.

Finally she came back and stayed. Kneeling down besides the couch Haruhi tucked pillows behind him and layered blankets over him. He protested because of the heat but she scowled and grabbed his hand. She pressed the back of his fingers to her cheek and practically glared at him.

"Your hands are freezing Senpai, don't argue with me." She placed his hand back under the blankets and added another on top of him.

"Finally something cool." Kyouya growled as she placed a cool wash cloth on his forehead. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"You're so grumpy Senpai!" She sighed staring down at him.

"Just take a nap and I'll make you something to eat when you wake up, okay?" Kyouya nodded slightly his eyes already dropping into sleep. With that Haruhi walked out of the living room after closing the curtains so it was a little darker. He couldn't see her, but she stood on the other side of the couch watching him for a few minutes before leaving to call the host club and tell them about their situation, well at least parts of it. She didn't feel like having the entire host club bombard her house and disturb Kyouya while he slept.

A/N: Ok there's the first chapter hope its good I really like this couple and its been killing me wanting to make one so I did thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and please review Thank you much :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I own nothing please enjoy chapter 2 :D

A/N:I own nothing please enjoy chapter 2 :D

_**Chapter 2 Forgotten in the Rain**_

Kyouya woke late during the night to blurred vision and foggy memories. _W-where am I?_ He thought groggily looking around the darkened room. He could see blurry blobs of objects all over the room the only thing that came clearly was the clock hanging on the wall closet to him. The last thing he remembered was having a horrible headache and taking a nap in the band room. After that…something about….Haruhi? he couldn't remember. The clock on the wall read midnight.

He groaned rubbing at his temples. His head was _throbbing, _it felt like someone was taking a sledge hammer to his head. He threw back the mountain of warm blankets and swung his legs out over the side. The cold hair stung at his feet and chest through the open shirt he still wore.

He stood to his feet and the whole room swayed before him he took a step forward in an attempt to gain his barring and his foot contacted soft fabric and smooth flesh. He heard a muffled grunt and then he fell face first down. He was to weak and feverish to react so he simply fell, like a rock. He heard a crack and what sounded like glass breaking as he fell. A searing pain jabbed through his left hand as he fell halfway onto the table that had been in front of the stranger's couch he occupied seconds ago. He groaned in pain wishing very much he could remember where he was. He looked down blurry at his aching hand and saw shards of glass poking from his skin. _My……glasses? _He thought absently looking away from the shards of glass.

"S-Senpai?" A soft voice asked from behind him. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember…anything. He struggled to his feet now ignoring the pain in his hand. He started to stumble back and forth as the world around his swayed back and forth. He felt like he was a boat in the ocean.

"Senpai!" The voice got louder and almost panicked as Kyouya moved towards the front door. It loomed in front of him as he encircled the brass knob with his right hand and pulled it open. The outside air was moist and rain fell all around him as he bolted down the sidewalk with a sudden jolt of energy.

"Senpai!" The name was called again and he could hear the shear panic in the

voice. _W-where am I? What happened? W-who's calling me?_

Haruhi groaned as she felt someone's foot jab into her side awaking her from her peaceful, yet uncomfortable sleep, on the floor. Looking up she was able to see Kyouya's tall frame come crashing down from above. She cringed and curled herself into a ball thinking he would land on her, but instead he just fell behind her and onto the table. The sound of a breaking glass froze her stiff, her gut tightened in a painfully scary way as she listened to the silence around her.

"S-Senpai?" She asked slowly sitting up. Kyouya was a foot away by the table on his knees. He was staring at his hand and the look on his face and in his eyes told her he was still suffering from his fever, maybe he was sleepwalking? He got to his feet abruptly and started staggering away from the living room. She called out again but he didn't seem to hear her as he opened the front door. Her heart hammered against her chest as she heard the rain beating down on the sidewalk.

"Oh, no." She climbed hastily to her feet and tried to get to him but when she reached the door he was already running down the sidewalk.

"Senpai!" She shouted throwing on her shoes and racing after him in the pouring rain. Right now all she could think about was Kyouya, if he stayed out in this weather he would just get sicker, she had to get him home and soon.

_**Flash back 3 hours ago **_

___Haruhi returned to the living room after an irritating conversation with Tamaki. She managed to sooth his worries for his 'daughter' and told him she would be back to school next week since she doubted Kyouya would be better tomorrow which happened to be her blessed Friday._

_She'd managed to leave Kyouya out of the main subject and when he asked if she'd seen him she told him he had left earlier on._

_"Oh, you're awake?" Haruhi said softly as she saw Kyouya's eyes move slightly into slits. He turned his head to her and blinked slowly._

_"Haruhi?" He whispered softly looking up at her in confusion as she stood over the couch._

_"Are you feeling better Senpai?" She asked feeling his forehead. It seemed a little cooler but not much. She frowned and reached for the cold washcloth that had slid from his head. She replaced it and smiled when she realized he had fallen asleep again. _

_"Sleep Senpai, you need it." She mumbled brushing back his black hair fondly. She snapped her hand away surprised by her actions. She looked hastily at her feet as if ashamed. _

_Haruhi finally got over her silent embarrassment and removed Senpai's glasses and placed them on the table in front of the couch. She added another blanket and tucked it in around him. She sat down on the floor watching him with her brown chocolate eyes. He seemed peaceful when he was sleeping. He didn't have to worry about calculating every move of everyday, he didn't have to worry about merits for his actions whether to be kind or evil. He was just free to sleep and dream._

_Eventually Haruhi laid down feeling like she would only be there for a short moment and then she would go to her room and go to bed. But unfortunately, and fortunately she fell asleep right in front of the couch. _

_**End Flashback**_

Haruhi raced down the street after Kyouya. He had lost his sudden burst of energy and was beginning to stumble and sway dangerously close to the traffic in the street next to him. She feared he would collapse and be hit.

"Senpai!" she called out again desperately trying to get him to stop. She was gaining on him but would she reach him before he tumbled into the street? Rain poured down on her drenching her to the bone, she knew she'd suffer a nasty cold from this which made her fear for Kyouya more. He didn't seem to be responding to Senpai and Haruhi couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Kyouya stop!" He teetered, swayed and looked back at her his eyes full of fog. His hand reached out for her and then he fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

"Senpai are you alright?" Haruhi demanded kneeling down in the rain to help him. He didn't respond just let her wrap his arm around her shoulders and allowed hers to go around his waist. She struggled to lift him and finally some how managed to get him to his feet.

"Senpai you're such an idiot!" Haurhi hissed dragging him back towards her apartment. Kyouya just groaned and hung his head. He had no idea what was going around him Haruhi noticed with a frown. She couldn't let this go on anymore; she would call a doctor in the morning if he wasn't doing better.

"There, just…stay…there." Haruhi instructed carefully pointing her finger at Kyouya like he was a disobedient child. He just rolled his head and tried to focus his eyes on her face.

"Oh your hand!" She shrieked suddenly when she turned on the living room light. He had shards of glass sticking from his palm and blood was oozing down his arm. She shrieked again racing across the apartment for the first aid kit.

Haruhi grimaced each time he flinched at her touch. She tried to be careful like he was a small child but each time she grabbed a shard of glass with her tweezers he hissed at her. She looked up several times apologizes following. Finally she managed to wrap his hand and sighed.

"There Senpai its all done." She put her things away and looked at the broken spectacles on the table. She groaned as she thought of the money he would add to her debt because of them.

"Here I want you to lie down and go back to sleep." Haruhi turned back around and grabbed Kyouya's shoulders. She turned him and lifted his legs off the floor. Laying him flat on his back she started to tuck in the warm blankets around him. His dark, cloudy, eyes watched her from his cushions.

"Sleep Senpai." She ordered gently looking down at him with a slight frown. Kyouya's eyes narrowed slightly and he reached one of his hands out from under the blankets. One grabbed Haruhi's shoulder the other reached around the blankets away and cupped the side of her face. Haruhi's senses slammed against each other as she was brought down suddenly to Kyouya. She shrieked surprised by the sudden actions and the sudden feeling she had. Softness, sweet and smooth. Kyouya's lips pressed against hers and she stared wide eyed at him. She tried to pull back but he pulled her back down, lifting himself up off the pillows an inch. His eyes closed and he dropped back down to the pillows causing Haruhi to fall backwards gasping for breath her face red as a tomato.

"S-Senpai?" She whispered her fingers reaching up to touch her tingling lips. He didn't respond and he didn't move. She felt her eye twitch when she saw he was asleep. _He blacked out again!_ She thought irritable but as she climbed to her feet and re-tucked the older boy in she couldn't help but smile.

After making sure the front door was locked she made her way down to her bedroom. Her father still wasn't home but she couldn't get herself to worry, he'd been home late enough to where it was natural. All her mind could think about was the kiss. He was sick, and delirious he didn't mean it. She convinced herself after an hour of tossing and turning. But deep, deep down hiding away in the corners of her mind and self she hoped he had been fully aware of his actions.

A/n; There's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it! I love his couple hope I'm doing good Please review and thank you for reading my story!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok heres chapter three

A/N: Ok heres chapter three! I own nothing

_**Chapter 3**_

Kyouya woke in the morning to bright sun light filtering through the blinds. He groaned agitated by the obvious interruption to his sleep. In an attempt to avoid the light he rolled over expected to roll over into more bed but he slammed against the back of a semi hard couch. He blinked at the fabric and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. A clattering noise startled him making him sit up. His vision blurred as she squinted in the direction of the noise.

Kyouya's vision cleared a little and he realized that he was not in his room, or anyplace remotely close to a place he should be. Looking around the small room he grinned a little. _I guess I went through with it,_ he thought seeing the surroundings of Haruhi's apartment. He'd planned on trying to find a way to get Haruhi to let him come over but he'd never expected to do it and not really remember. But as he thought about it he did remember her helping him over. Then making him rest and then….His mind was foggy blocking all the memories from coming through.

Sighing Kyouya threw back the blankets and stood to his feet. He wobbled a moment then stood straight. He peered around at all the nearby tables but couldn't find a sign of his glasses, that was when he noticed the stained bandage around his hand. He frowned at it. _A searing pain jabbed through his left hand as he fell halfway onto the table. My…glasses, he thought absently looking away from the shards of glass sticking from his palm. _Kyouya mused over the hazy memory unable to determine if all that was coming had been real. Falling must have been real; the bandages were evidence enough but what about all that happened after that? He was starting to remember running out of the apartment into the rain. Haruhi had been chasing and calling after him. _I was staring at her while she was tucking the blankets in around me. Her face was pinched in worry it was disturbing to see her so worried, but she looked so cute. I just wanted her worry to go, but I wanted _her_ more. I grabbed her and pulled her down to me. She was sweet against his lips. _Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise. He….had he, kissed Haruhi last night?

Haruhi muttered angrily as the plates she as holding threatened to slip from her hands and clattered noisily to the counter. She held her breath listening for any noise that would announce the awakening of Kyouya. She knew he had reputation as a morning person, though she was sure she could handle anything he shot at her. At least if he was still as sick as he was last night. Her face warmed as she thought of last night. Did he remember? Had he been aware of his actions? She was dying to ask him, but she refused to make him aware of it just yet.

Turning to check on him Haruhi screamed and slipped backwards. Her eyes widened in horror as she headed straight for the stove that was on. But as she braced herself for the impact of the hard stove and burning food, and pans she only felt something grab her waist and pull her forward away from the dangerous thing.

Haruhi breathed deeply her heart pounding with fear and adrenalin. She clung to the soft fabric that was pressed against her face. She was semi aware of the warmth surrounding her and the hands pressing into her back. Then like a smack in the face Haruhi realized what it was holding her.

"K-Kyouya Senpai!" She stuttered pulling back from him her face glowing with embarrassment.

"You scared me!" She defended quickly seeing his lips starting to twist back. She scowled at him.

"Why are you even out of bed!" She demanded folding her arms across her chest.

"I feel fine Haruhi." He said calmly titling his chin up a little and peering down at her.

"Where are my glasses?" Her face paled and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You-you fell on them last night Senpai." She said quickly.

"They were very expensive glasses Haruhi." He noted looking down at her. Her face flushed in frustration.

"Its not my fault you fell on them!" She retorted quickly.

"If I remember correctly you were the whole reason I tripped." Haruhi's face blanked out realizing that it was true, if she hadn't been laying in front of the couch he might not have fallen on the glasses.

"You actually remember that?" She tested carefully. "You were pretty feverish last night." He remained collected and cool as he looked down at her.

"Well I don't remember much but that I could tell really happened." He said picking up his bandaged hand. Haruhi's heart hammered, did he remember? She dared not ask, she was to nervous and still confused on how she felt about it. So she took the easy way out.

"I was making breakfast, are you hungry Senpai?" She asked moving away from towards the stove again. She started to dish the food out on to the plates she'd placed on the counter before Kyouya had scared her. She looked over her shoulder when he didn't answer and saw that he was leaning against the counter holding the points between his eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" She was besides him instantly and grabbed his arm leading him back down the hall to the living room. He didn't resist as she sat him down and returned a few moments later with breakfast steaming on his plate.

As he looked it he realized how hungry he was and didn't complain as he ate. Haruhi seemed pleased flashing him a smile before departing for a few minutes to gather her breakfast. When she returned he was already half done with it, she giggled and started eating.

"Do you want anything Senpai?" Haruhi called from the kitchen as she rinsed off their dishes. Kyouya was much better suffering from a mild headache, but Haruhi had insisted that he lay down and take it easy. It amused him to see this side of Haruhi. She played the concerned, motherly figure quiet nice. He could still hardly believe he'd actually go through with it. Before he fell asleep in the band room he'd been planning an excuse to spend time with Haruhi away from the other host members but he didn't think he'd be _this_ successful at it.

"A new pair of glasses." He called back grinning as he heard her huff in the kitchen.

"Here you go, just in case." Haruhi appeared in front of him a moment later with a glass of water and two pills. She placed it down on the table in front of him. He raised a brow propping himself up on his elbows.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked casually holding her in a dark eyed gaze. She stared back then blinked and looked away.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours." She walked around the couch and grabbed his shoulder.

"Take a nap." She said letting him fall back against the cushions. He looked up surprised by her then she smiled and walked away. When he heard the door close he sighed and listened to the silence of the house. After taking the pills he laid back hoping that Haruhi's father didn't pick this time to come home.

A/N: Ok heres the third chapter…I wrote this chapter like four times and I'm still not overly excited about it but I tried my best!! Well please review and thank you very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 hehe :D

**A/N: Chapter 4 hehe :D**

_**Chapter 4 A gift**_

Haruhi walked down the sidewalk towards the host club dreading the task she had placed upon herself. She'd left Kyouya at her apartment sure he'd stay since he still seemed a little under the weather. Her father had called early that morning explaining that he'd be gone for a few days, so didn't need to worry about him coming home to find Kyouya on the couch. Rather convenient she thought frowning at the sidewalk. A thought suddenly struck her. _Did…Did he plan all this?_ She thought her eyes widening, but then she shook her head. That was very unlikely he couldn't have planned on being sick during the same days her father decided to leave her home alone.

"Oh, its my precious daughter!" Haruhi flinched upon hearing Tamaki's dramatic voice call her out as she entered the music room. The host club was lodging around lazily and everyone glanced up at Haruhi. She wore a pair of blue jeans and short sleeved purple shirt. She was not dressed in her school uniform and everyone noted it with raised brows.

"Hello Tamaki-senpai." She said rather annoyed as he rushed towards her.

"Oh, you're out of uniform! Come quickly I'll lend you one!" He tried to take her hand and pull her towards the back of the room where she'd be able to change but she pulled out of his grip making him reseed to his corner where he sobbed loudly about how mean his daughter was to him.

"Senpai must you be such an idiot?" She questioned exasperated by his actions. Looking around the room she chose the most level headed one in the room to help her discreetly.

"Mori-senpai could I talk to you?" She asked. The older boy got to his feet slowly and walked with her towards the back of the room where the others wouldn't be able to hear. The twins exchanged glances smirks lining their faces. Hunny was practically oblivious to everything as he devoured a cake. The twins grinned swiveling around in their chairs to watch Mori and Haruhi talk quietly in the back of the room. Her face is calm but cheerful then suddenly flushes as he says something in a deep low voice. She looks at her feet and nods. He puts his hand on her shoulder leading her into the back room where no one could see.

"Thank you Mori-Senpai. Bye everyone!" Haruhi called leaving the band room a good twenty minutes later. Haruhi left with a bag on her arm filled with books and papers from that days assignments. But tucked away in the assignments Haruhi's whole reason for coming to the school. The others probably were bombarding Mori with questions but he promised not to say anything.

"Kyouya-Senpai are you still here?" Haruhi called walking into her apartment. There was no reply as Haruhi walked down the hall towards the living room. Peering over the side of the couch she was surprised to see Kyouya sleeping soundly. She smiled titling her head to the side as she watched him. She'd meant what she said before, he looked nice when he was asleep.

Making sure to be quiet Haruhi moved around the couch and unpacked the things she'd gotten at the school. She knew he'd want to change soon and since she was pretty sure there were no clothes in the house that would fit him she'd borrowed a spare outfit that Mori had been able to find in the back. She'd also gotten Kyo his notebook and his pen which he had amazingly left at the school. Taking her last little surprise out of the bag she held back her giggle. She was sure he'd appreciate this if nothing else.

Taking the bag in her hand she started to move away from the couch but stopped short. Her eyes stared at Kyouya's sleeping face. His breathing was even, quiet and calm. He looked so peaceful, she knew he was able to relax now and maybe being sick had been a relief instead of a burden, but being sick is no vacation but it was still a slight relief of the burden of his everyday life. His hair was laying against his face again and Haruhi reached out like on instinct and brushed back away from his face.

"Hope your feeling better Senpai." She whispered moving down to her room where she dropped off her books. Glancing at the clock as she left she saw she had a couple of hours before she would need to make dinner so she decided to take a little nap herself. She felt drained and welcomed the softness of her mattress and was out quickly.

Kyouya opened his eyes after Haruhi left waiting to sit up till he heard her door close. Swinging his legs off the side of the couch he looked at the things she'd left for him on the table. He glanced down the hall at her closed door then reached out for the clothes she'd left. He shook his amazed that she'd thought of this for him, it was very…kind of her. It amazed him and relieved him greatly to see his note book and laptop as well. Then a small box next to it caught his attention. He frowned as he reached for it. Opening it slowly he couldn't help but grin.

"Your really are amazing Haruhi." Kyouya said placing the glasses on his nose. The room became perfectly clear to him. He waited about an hour then curiosity got the better of him and he wondered down the hall towards Haruhi's room.

He looked down at her sleeping face calmly. She was cuter when she was asleep, if that was even possible for her. Her dark brown hair was spilling out in a small circle around her pillow as her hand rested close to her smooth face. Kyouya stepped closer to her his head titling to the side watching her sleep. She made a soft noise and rolled over on to her back. Kyouya's heart pounded for a brief moment before calming quickly.

"You always do that to me Haruhi, even if I don't show it." He whispered moving closer to the bed. He leaned cautiously over her. One knee on the bed, one arm on either side of her and face inches away from her. His breath puffed out of his mouth against her face and he smiled.

"I don't think that first kiss was a dream." He whispered so quietly he almost doubted he'd said anything. He leaned down closer to her till his lips brushed against hers lightly. She didn't stir her dreams in control of her mind now. He smiled letting his lips press against hers. The kiss was warm and light, just a small taste of his real feelings.

"That's my gift for all that you've done for me." He whispered pulling away. He watched her a moment longer then stood careful not to watch her. He turned and walked out of Haruhi's room. The door clicked softly and he padded back to the couch where he sprawled out groaning slightly as he felt a familiar thumping in his head.

"S-Senpai?" Haruhi mumbled sitting up. She thought she'd heard something. It sounded like Kyouya. Looking around at her empty room Haruhi saw that she'd been a sleep for a little over an hour. _I wonder if Kyouya's hunger_ She thought feeling her stomach rumble. She yawned and climbed out of the bed. She felt her lips tingle and put her fingers against them confused. The feeling disappeared and she shrugged.

Coming down the hall she saw Kyouya's head rose up and look back at her with a cautious expression on his face.

"Hello Senpai." She said cheerfully.

"Are you hungry?" She asked stopping at the end of the hall. He stared at her as if trying to figure something out then nodded.

"Yes, Haruhi. Thank you." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen to make some dinner for them.

He joined her shortly leaning against the counter watching her cook with cool eyes. She glanced at him offering small smiles as she cooked. She wondered why he was watching her and her mind ran over hundreds of reasons that probably wouldn't be very good. But one that she hoped was the reason for his gaze was he remembered what he did last night. Did he remember the kiss? Did he mean anything by it?

"Haruhi you're burning it." Kyouya's voice startled her and she looked down at the dinner.

"Oh no!" She shrieked. She fixed the problem quickly sighing in annoyance.

"It'll be fine, just a little crunch." She said glancing over her shoulder at Kyouya.

"You saw the clothes I brought?" She asked knowing he had. She just wanted to make conversation the silence was starting to get to her.

"Yes, that was very considerate of you to bring them."

"Your welcome Senpai, I'd thought you'd like those things." She wiped her hands on a dish towel and opened the cabinet trying to reach for plates. She was frustrated to find the plates on the very top shelf where she couldn't reach. She was on her toes fingers barely touching the shelf when she felt Kyouya come up behind her. He pressed against her back making her press against the counter as he reached above her head grabbing the plates off the shelf easily. Haruhi's face over loaded with bright red color as she felt Kyouya's chest against her. His arm grazed her head as he reached fro the plates. He moved back and placed the plates on the counter for Haruhi.

"Thank you Senpai." She said trying to hide her blush from him by busying herself with the meal. They were silent for a while and Haruhi happened to glance back at the exact moment Kyouya's face wrinkled up and he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright Senpai?" She asked concerned. He looked at her then shook his head.

"I'm fine Haruhi. My head ache came back." He said sounding unconcerned and reluctant to speak more. She frowned and grabbed the pill bottle from her medicine basket she kept on the counter. She dumped two out and thrust them at him. He sighed taking them. Haruhi got him a glass and set him to the couch after he'd swallowed them.

Taking their dinner out to the living room Haruhi and Kyouya ate in relative silence. Neither seemed to know what to say but the silence was comfortable.

When dinner was finished and the dishes were done Haruhi settled down in her chair with Kyouya lying on the couch one arm over his eyes. He wasn't asleep she could tell because his fingers kept twitching. She realized that he really had no reason to stay tonight and that he could have left at any point in the day. She wondered why he stayed, she didn't mind at all but it still burned on her tongue.

"Kyouya-Senpai?" She said softly. His eyes shifted out from under his arm and looked at her calmly.

"Why didn't you leave before, when I left?" She asked titling her head to the side.

"Because I wanted to be here."

A/n: Ok I know bad place to end but I have to stop my mind is fried….So I'll update as soon as I can but no promises for my regular updates it might be a few days so please be patient I'm working on it ! Thanks for reading please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok heres next chapter

A/N: Ok heres next chapter!! I own nothing

_**Chapter 5 The looks**_

"_Because I wanted to be here." _

The comment still echoed in Haruhi's head as she worked mechanically in the kitchen. What had he meant? He'd gotten up to take a shower before she could recover from the shock. He seemed to hurry down the hall, but she didn't really notice since she was still staring at the empty couch were he had been. The comment was so, not Kyouya, but some how it seemed like him as well.

Haruhi sighed lowering her head against her hands, that made absolutely no sense and she's the one who thought it. She'd noticed he'd been acting different not just during his stay, but a few days before he got sick. She noticed him watching her more, in her fear of her debt increasing she'd always scurried away trying desperately to think of something she might have forgotten to do.

Stopping her hands from wiping the rag across the already sparkling counters she stared with far away eyes. Try as she might she could not forget about that kiss. The way his lips had felt so smooth and warm against hers. Just the thought made them tingle again. But she had to remind herself that it had been a feverish kiss. He'd been delusional and completely unaware of his actions. But then again the brief eye contact and just the emotion that he poured into that short feathery kiss was enough to make Haruhi question. For a brief moment his walls had collapsed and he'd allowed Haruhi to peer inside him. What she saw was amazing. Such a kind gentle boy who had needs and wants just like any other human being. Try as he might he couldn't hide behind his wall forever. Thinking more she smiled. She was happy he'd trusted her enough to take care of him. He could have easily gone to Tamaki's hospitals or just any, but he allowed her to take care of him. That made her insides warm, but then she frowned again.

But a better questions was how did _she_ feel about it all? Now that made her go blank. She'd always been fond of the 'shadow king' but did it go beyond just a basic friendship. She found it all very confusing. She though over the last few days and all the things that had transpired. Him getting sick and she basically carrying him over. Her heart thumped in her ears as she remembered the walk here.

"Argh." She groaned shaking her head. Everything could have remotely been connected to any show of feelings had been all during his sickness, so of course it had to be temperature induced, nothing else. Surprisingly the thought made her sad.

Kyouya stood in the bathroom staring at his feet as he toweled his hair off. He couldn't believe he had said that to her. He must be sicker then he thought still. But saying it wasn't really the problem, it was how she reacted. Complete and udder shock. The little cogs worked furiously in his mind trying to calculate his next move. He probably was well enough to go back home, but that would mean admitting that his family had been in town the entire time. That probably wouldn't go over well with Haruhi, she wasn't the fondest person when she was lied to. Then again he could say his family called saying they were back. No, he didn't have his cell phone with him.

Frowning he placed on his glasses and walked out of the bathroom to find Haruhi standing in the living room the phone to her ear and a very unhappy look on her face, and it was directed at him.

A/N: Ok this ones' really short I know but don't worry since I gave myself a few days to work on all my stories the next chapter will be right after so hehe enjoy and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: See told you next chapter would be right up :D

A/N: See told you next chapter would be right up :D

_**Chapter 6 The Lies We Tell**_

"Yes Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi's glare turned quiet vicious the longer she remained one the phone with Tamaki and the longer it remained on Kyouya. Kyouya's heart thumped nervously. He wanted to snatch the phone away from her and tell Tamaki to crawl in a hole and die, but he remained rooted to the spot sensing Haruhi would attack the first move he made.

"Of course Senpai. I will. Yes. NO!" She snapped quickly her eyes widening a little. They softened and her head titled to the side annoyed by the constant chatter of the older blond.

"No, I don't need you to come over. Yes I will call you first chance. Yes. I will call you. I said yes Senpai. No." Her eyes rolled to the ceiling exasperated.

"Any contact from Kyouya-Senpai and I will call you, yes alright. Bye." She slammed the phone down and rubbed her head. Kyouya flinched inward when she snapped her eyes to him.

"That was Tamaki-Senpai."

"I kind of guessed that." He said keeping his voice level and calm.

"It seems that your sister was asking for you." Kyouya stood there frozen.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, she just wanted to know why you hadn't been home. I thought you said your family was out of the country." She said casually placing her hands on her hip. A bad sign. _Shit._ Was all Kyouya could think of.

"Well?" She demanded, glaring at him. He had no choice but to play the fever card.

"As you said I was quiet delusional, I said a lot of things." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because her eyes widened in anger.

"Yes, you did quiet a few 'delusional' things Senpai." She snapped harshly. He guessed she was talking about the kiss. But he smartly didn't say anything about it.

"But I doubt that you were so delusional that you would say your family's out of town." Her eyes donned a sudden realization.

"Y-You _planned_ this?" She breathed staring at him like he was an alien.

"Now Haruhi…" He started but she cut in.

"What did you plan to have my father gone as well? Why can't the host club leave me be? What merits are you getting from lying to me!" She shouted. He was stunned to see tears rising in her eyes. That was something he hadn't been expecting. He wanted to tell her but he just couldn't open his mouth. He had a sudden urge to run and wipe them away but he fought it back fiercely.

"Damn it Senpai!" She shouted turning her back on him.

"Haruhi." He stepped towards her his hand reaching for her shoulder but she stepped away leaving him with an icy cold feeling in his chest. His hand remained stretched out groping the air.

"I thought I could at least trust you." She whispered shaking her head.

"Haruhi." He said again she turned her head to look at him. It was a calmly, level look that felt like a slap in the face.

"Since your family is in town there is no reason for you to stay Senpai." His hand dropped to his side and he pushed his glasses up with his other hand.

"You're going to kick me out Haruhi? Its getting dark." He smirked as she simply blinked at him.

"I'm sure you can get a limo to come and get you." She said icily. Kyouya sighed reaching for his laptop and notebook. Haruhi reached around the side of the couch and thrust the bag at him. He dropped his items into the bag calmly and followed Haruhi to the door after he called for his limo.

"Goodbye Senpai." She said calmly as he walked out of the door. He turned giving her a calm look that he carefully tried to open up into something more, but she cut it in half when she slammed the door in his face. He heard the door lock and her footsteps walk away.

"Just like that Haruhi?" He chuckled walking down to the sidewalk with a numb feeling in his chest.

Upon arriving home Kyouya was attacked with questions from his sister. She was worried and he could understand that but he brushed her off quickly telling her he was not to be disturbed. She looked a little hurt as he walked up the stairs so he turned gave her a small smile and thanked her.

Plopping down on his bed Kyouya stared, more like glared at the ceiling. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly. And it was Tamaki's fault. He took a deep almost calming breath as he thought about it all. _I guess it wasn't all a waste,_ he thought smirking at nothing.

He'd managed to spend probably the most alone time with Haruhi out of the entire host club. That alone was enough to earn him a few murderous looks. And. He'd kissed her, _twice_. Kyouya chuckled to himself, as he rolled over burying his face in the pillow. Why did his chest hurt like this? He thought absently frowning as he remembered the tearful look in Haruhi's eyes. _Why did I lie to her?_

A/N: Ok these last two chapters are short but next one will be longer !! Hope you enjoyed hope Kyouyas not acting too OOC Please Review and thanks for reading!!:D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you all for all the kind reviews here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!! I own nothing!!

_**Chapter 7 Burning Up**_

At school Monday Haruhi walked into the band room to find everyone already there and lounging around lazily. She frowned thinking about how lazy they had become lately. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to notice her entrance and exchanged glances before climbing to their feet. Haruhi groaned as they started towards her. She already had a headache and her stomach was ready to wither up and die, she was in no mood to deal with their pranks.

"Hello Haruhi!" They chimed together leaning on either side of her. She looked at them walked out from under their arms leaving them with a slight disappointed look in their eyes.

"Hello." She responded placing her bag out of the way. She looked around cautiously as if she'd misplaced something and sure enough Kyouya was standing against the wall watching her with his eyes hidden by the glare on his glasses. She rolled her eyes turning away from him. She heard the scrape of his pen and wanted to scream.

"Oh my darling daughter is here!" Tamaki seemed to bounce up from the floor and encircled Haruhi in his arms. She yelped in surprise as he squeezed her to the breaking point. He spun her around and around…and around. Haruhi's headache protested loudly by pounding against her skull with ten times more force then before. Her stomach lurched to her throat and she thought she would pass out as the band room blurred around her. Haruhi screamed out and Tamaki dropped her in surprise. Haruhi swayed and fell backwards into Hikaru and Kaoru's arms. Their fingers dug into her arm worriedly as they supported her.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" The twins asked frowning at her as she struggled to gain her balance again.

"Are you sick?" Kaoru asked as she swayed to her feet slowly. Haruhi opened her mouth to answer but Tamaki shouted over her.

"Mother!" Tamaki spun around to face Kyouya who seemed not to notice Haruhi's little collapse.

"Our daughter is sick mother!" Kyouya's head shot up from his notebook and he stared at Haruhi his eyes wide. His pen remained frozen in place and his mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something.

"I'm not sick." She snapped. She glared at Kyouya and stomped away from everyone leaving them with stunned looks of confusion. She actually started to fill sick Saturday night, the night after Kyouya left.

Haruhi made it clear with one icy glare to who ever approached her, that she wanted to be alone. So they all wisely stayed away and soon were entertaining themselves with something Tamaki had done. Their laughter was loud and annoying but it was the best she would get in the way of peace.

Gazing out of the window next to her chair Haruhi felt her chest deflate in a heavy sigh. She could feel eyes boring into her back but she refused to turn and look at Kyouya. She was more hurt then angry. She wished she knew why he felt he had to lie just to spend time with her. What was wrong with just asking? She shook her head; of course he had to lie it wasn't his style to just ask for something when there are other ways to obtain it. The worst thing about it, was the kiss. She didn't know what to think of it. She hadn't been this confused in a long time. Did he like her? Probably not. Did she like him? Now that was a tough question. It was even tougher since her headache refused her the ability to stay focused on one topic for to long without zoning off or groaning in pain.

During hosting hours Haruhi remained as quiet and as still as she could, but the commotion of the others hosts and all the squealing girls, finally drove Haruhi into the back room, after politely excusing herself from her own clients. She tried to slip into the back room unnoticed by the others but a few straying eyes caught her and one body followed her into the room without her awareness.

Haruhi leaned against her the counter holding her head in her palms. Her palms were warm and sweaty but she didn't have the motivation to wipe them. She felt like someone was trying to split her skull in half with a rolling pin. The pain was horrible and she felt so dizzy every time she took a step, she almost didn't make back here and out of sight. She groaned feeling hot tears of pain shoot up her skull and push against her eyes. She shivered even though she felt like she was in a steam room.

"Is something the matter?" Haruhi jumped sky high and twirled around to see who was in the room with her. That was a mistake. Haruhi moaned as the entire room spun and she stumbled forward groping for some kind of support. She fell forward but instead of contacting the hard ground she fell into soft warm arms that circled her protectively.

"Haruhi, you're burning up!" Some cool and smooth was pressed against her forehead and then her cheeks. She could not pinpoint the voice. She knew she knew who it was, she just couldn't think straight enough to figure it out.

"I-I…I'm fine." She muttered pushing against the arms that held her. She managed to rock back on her heels and landed on her butt looking up at someone she just ….couldn't see.

"Haruhi you…Haruhi!" That someone yelled as Haruhi fell backwards and passed out cold on the floor.

A/N; OK here it is!! Sorry about the shortness its annoying me too but I'll try and make the next chapter longer !! Thanks for reading and please Review!! And thank you for being so understanding and waiting for me to unmelt my brian :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok heres the next chapter!! Sorry for the wait but my brain freeze is in full effect!!

_**Chapter 8 Apologizes in the Dark**_

It was dark when Haruhi woke many hours later. Her eyes narrowed in pain as her head throbbed viciously. She looked around at her surroundings confused about how they had come to be. The room was large, larger then her room for sure. So home was out of the question. Where was she? The last place she remembered being was….the school? She couldn't remember for sure.

She groaned as she pushed herself up, propping her weak body on her elbows. Her vision was foggy but she squinted trying to focus in on her surroundings. Suddenly she felt a presence next her. Turning towards the edge of her bed she gasped at the shadowy figure sitting next to the bed. His knees were pressed against the bed his head lowered against his arms, facing turned upward as he had been watching her sleep. It was too dark to see who it was but Haruhi felt she knew him. If her head hadn't hurt so much and she hadn't felt so weak she would have thought more on the subject, but with one more low moan she dropped back down on the pillows and fell asleep quickly.

Kyouya woke with a jerk when he felt the bed bounce slightly. Looking up he saw that Haruhi was in a different position but she was asleep. He stared at her sleeping form a frown slowly working across his face as his brows knitted together. He felt at fault for this. She probably got sick from him. From kissing him. _Twice, _His mind added with a chuckle.

Kyouya sat back from the bed rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses. He was upset he'd fallen asleep, but he just had felt so exhausted. Watching her twist and squirm in the sheets had taken a toll on him mentally. Her fever had gone down but she was still in for a couple of days of recovery. Forced, if necessary.

The entire host club tried to take care of Haruhi but Kyouya had been overly firm with them sending them back every time they came near her as he carried her out of the school.

_**Flash back**_

_"What happened!" Tamaki cried when Kyouya came out of the back room with a limp Haruhi in his arms. Kyouya didn't answer the blond boy. His eyes glanced around the room at the many worried faces but the fell back to Haruhi when she moaned._

_"She's sick." Kyouya said surprised by how level his voice was. He felt everything but calm at that moment. _

_"Here let me take her to the hospital." Tamaki moved forward about to reach out for the sick girl but Kyouya's tightened and he moved away from Tamaki._

_"No she's going to mine. You need to stay here. I'll call when there's an update." Kyouya said with a venomous snap that had every head turned to him. Tamaki backed away from Kyouya a surprised look on his face. _

_"Want help?" The twins asked rising to their feet. _

_"No." Kyouya walked right past them his arms still tight around Haruhi, protectively. The twin's ignored this following at Kyouya's heels right out the door._

_"She's in good hands, she'll be fine." Now that Kyouya was gone everyone turned surprised to hear the deep voice of Mori from the corner. His eyes and face were calm as could be but for a brief moment they twinkled with a secret no one knew. Well no one but Hunny. He couldn't have kept it from him. _Sorry Haruhi,_ Mori apologized silently as Hunny giggled knowingly as well. Mori shot him a warning glance before turning away again._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, ow." Haruhi winced when she opened her eyes again nearly three hours later. This time Kyouya was wide awake, but strangely he remained motionless in his chair staring at her as she struggled to sit up.

"My head." She groaned placing one hand to her throbbing skull, the other wobbled as it supported all of her weight.

"What happened?" She mumbled closing her eyes completely oblivious to the boy sitting not more then a hands reach away in the shadows. She was quiet for a minute then she went stiff.

"Kyouya…" His heart jumped when she spoke his name, "Oh, its his fault." He couldn't help but smirk at that. She'd jumped to the same conclusion as him.

"Stupid kiss." She growled, but he noticed her fingers trace down from her skull to her lips.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Haruhi shrieked jumping sky high in the bed. She whipped her head around and saw him sitting next to the bed. Her face was suddenly a dark crimson as they locked eyes in the darkness.

"S-Senpai!" She stuttered. Kyouya sighed scraping back the chair.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked leaning onto the bed. He pressed the back of his fingers to her forehead, then to her cheek, but he couldn't tell if she had a fever still because of her blush.

"G-Get away…" She stuttered but didn't make any move to push him away. He frowned looking hurt.

"That's not very nice. I've been sitting here all night worried sick." He tried at pouting and saw amusement spark in her eyes before she could stamp it out.

"Well its your fault I'm sick in the first place." She countered. He smirked and sat down on the bed his leg brushing up against hers.

"Well if you'd kept me in the house…" He continued but he stopped when he saw her jaw tighten.

"Well if you hadn't lied to me." She hissed turning away from him, her arms crossed angrily.

"Haruhi…" He sighed but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her he'd only wanted to spend time with her. To see her smiling face hovering near by, but he held his tongue.

"Why?"

"What?" He asked frowning at her.

"Why did you lie?" She said softly looking back at him with large hurt eyes.

"You should rest. You're still in pain." Kyouya bluffed watching her face for any change. Apparently he was right on target because her eyes narrowed and she rubbed her temples.

"Fine." She said giving in right away. She snuggled under the blankets quickly her headache grateful for the silence. She turned away from Kyouya but couldn't get comfortable. So she sighed dramatically and turned the other way. Her eyes bulged and she barely kept from screaming again. Kyouya stared back at her calmly from his perch on her pillow. His face was just inches from hers; she could smell his hot breath against her face.

"I really am sorry Haruhi." He whispered lifting his hand to her face. It traced down her warm skin as she blushed again. Haruhi stared at him till her eyes dropped close and she was asleep. Though she could still feel Kyouya's hand moving across her face, she didn't mind. It felt….nice.

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry took so long again, but I needed time to break through my block but its still there. Ok little note to anyone who doesn't know I changed my pen name from Tommys Writer to Sakura's heart healer. Strange yes I know but I have a meaning for every word  So thanks for reading and please review next chapter up when I can struggle through my block! Thanks for being so patiently love you all!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I forgot how happy you guys made me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I forgot how happy you guys made me. Made me miss you all you guys!! :D Heres the next chapter

_**Chapter 9 Love Her**_

**Kyouya's Pov**

I watched Haruhi sleep with gentle eyes. She looked so peaceful, just like the night at her apartment. Running my fingers past her cheek I pushed her short hair behind her ear and smiled. Then frowned when she moaned in her sleep. If I hadn't been so close I wouldn't have heard it other wise. Then she started to shiver. She already had the blankets pulled to her chin. Slowly, and carefully I peeled back the blankets and maneuvered under them, then pulled them back up around us.

Hesitantly I reached out and scooted closer so our bodies were pressed together. Her shivers increased at first, and then slowly they slowed, then all together stopped. I smiled into her hair and sighed…happily. Haruhi imitated my sigh in her sleep, unknowingly, nuzzling her face against my chest.

I wound one arm around her back resting the palm of my hand in the arch of her back. She moved closer her body curling into a ball. I barely kept from laughing as did this. Then I felt her hands moving out from between us. One moved up to my shoulder the other rested on my side giving her another inch or so to move closer. I stayed there motionless wondering if she was awake, but her breathing was to even and her face was to calm. She had to be asleep.

Eventually I had to get up. I could hear the servants moving around outside Haruhi's room and I didn't really want them to come in and see us like this. I moved back from her warmth and heard her make a noise that sounded very close to a growl. I chuckled lightly as not to wake her and tucked the blankets in around her balled form.

"I'll be here when you wake up Haruhi." I whispered smiling again. I can't remember the last time I smiled this much and actually meant it.

"You're a wonder Haruhi." I mumbled lowering down. I kissed her forehead lightly feeling the feverish skin warm against my lips.

Then just as I pulled back a servant came into the room quietly.

"What?" I asked coolly. The woman squeaked before glancing at the sleeping Haruhi.

"There are some people here to see you Sir." She whispered then scurried back out of the room.

"Daughter! Where is my precious daughter!" I growled as I heard Tamaki's loud voice just before it was cut off by the closed door.

"Damn him." I quickly crossed the room and left with just one more glance at Haruhi's sleeping from.

**Normal Pov**

Haruhi woke to the sound of shouting in the hall way. Her eyes narrowed annoyed by the painful interruption to her sleep. Sitting up slowly she blinked at the slightly lighter room she was in. _I'll be here when you wake up Haruhi_, she could still Kyouya's whispered promise in her mind. But he wasn't here.

Still feeling feverish and irrational she stumbled out of her room and down the hall. Towards the shouting.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" She muttered under her breath hearing his voice rang down the hall. She stumbled nearly fall several times as she followed the voices. Kyouya was shouting too, he sounded really angry. What are they arguing about? Haruhi wondered using the wall to brace herself. She leaned against it gasping for the breath that seemed to deflate her lungs much too quickly.

"Because I love her!" Haruhi's eyes widened and she froze. W-who had said that? She stuttered silently.

"And I don't?" Another shouted. Who…

"I probably understand and love her more then you can even imagine!"

"Kyouya?" Haruhi whispered somehow finding the strength to push her body forward almost running towards the voices.

A/N: Ok I'm gonna end it right there so next chapter will be the part between when Kyouya left and Haruhi hears that. So basically what they were arguing about and all that good stuff!! Please review and thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok heres next chapter

A/N: Ok heres next chapter

_**Chapter 10 The fight**_

Kyouya moved quickly down the hallway hearing that Tamaki was coming closer. He was still shouting.

"Daughter! Where is my daughter!" Kyouya suppressed a growl. That idiot he was going to wake Haruhi up again. He surprised himself. Tamaki was loss in his house shouting out that he had Haruhi and he was only worried about her sleep schedule? She really had a hold of him, didn't she?

"Mother!" Tamaki shouted when Kyouya rounded a corner. Kyouya balled his fist then released it. Tamaki stopped a good ten feet away from Kyouya.

"Where is our daughter?" He asked his voice high pitched and twice as annoying to Kyouya's tired mind.

"She's sleeping." Kyouya answered with a little too much ice in his voice. Tamaki's whole attitude changed suddenly and Kyouya felt the dark cloud form between them.

"I want to see her." He stated glancing past Kyouya.

"I said she's sleeping." He repeated pushing his glasses up his nose making them reflect.

"That trick doesn't intimidate me Kyouya." Tamaki said.

"That wasn't my intention Tamaki." Kyouya replied coolly. It was like a reflex now to push his glasses up when he was annoyed because it usually _did_ make everyone scramble for cover.

"I want to see Haruhi." Tamaki repeated the request. No, it was a demand now. Kyouya didn't like the look his friend's eye, not at all.

"She's still sick; you don't need to be disturbing her."

"I don't care." Tamaki's voice was growing harder now. This was about to get of control very quickly.

"I thought you'd want her to recover as soon as possible."

"Of course I want her to recover."

"Then let her sleep."

"Why are you allowed to see her then?" Tamaki shouted. Kyouya frowned at the volume of Tamaki's voice.

"Because this is my house, and I know how to be quiet when I need to be." Kyouya snapped.

"The others want to see her too." Tamaki's hands were shaking at his sides. Why was he getting so angry?

"Well they will be allowed to see her when she's awake."

"Well wake her up and let me see her!" Tamaki shouted.

"Well if you keep shouting like this then you'll wake her up!" Kyouya shouted back unable to hold back his anger now.

"Good then I can take her out of here!"

"What? Why would you do that?" Kyouya shouted back confused now.

"I want her to be treated by my doctors. They will make sure she's recovered quickly!"

"What's wrong with my doctors?" Kyouya demanded.

"For all I know you could have given her this illness just to increase her insane debt!" Tamaki was close, but so far off.

"Why would I do that?"

"Why should I know?"

"Well obviously you have some stupid reason to think that!"

"Ok fine. I think it's because you have stupid grudge against Haruhi for some reason!"

"What. In.The. Hell are you talking about!" That struck a nerve with Kyouya. He did not have a grudge against Haruhi. Where had Tamaki pulled that one from?

"Then what is it?" Tamaki demanded.

"Your completely insane!"

"Then let me see Haruhi!"

"For the last time. SHE'S SLEEPING!" Though Kyouya could guess that their insane shouting had woken her by now.

"Let me see her!"

"No!"

"Why don't you just leave Tamaki. I'm tired of this!"

"Because I love her!" That stunned Kyouya for a good two seconds as he stared at Tamaki. He'd always figured that he did but hearing it was still shocking.

"And I don't?" Kyouya responded without thinking and just as loud.

"I probably understand and love her more then you can ever imagine!" Kyouya was shaking now as the silence dragged on between him and Tamaki. The blond looked like he'd just been hit by a semi truck, then another one and then a heard of elephants.

"Y-You _love_ Haruhi?" He whispered his eyes still too large of his head.

"Yes, damn it. I love Haruhi!" Kyouya didn't shout but it was still too loud for his own comfort. He definitely didn't want to be having this conversation, especially when Haruhi was in the same house as him.

Kyouya looked up when he heard Tamaki gasp. His heart lurched and tried to break out of his rib cage as he saw his friends gaze was…behind him. Turning like his neck was on rusty hinges he saw Haruhi staring at him. Her chocolate eyes large, stunned and glued to his face. She was pale, but still managing to blush lightly. She was swaying slightly on her feet, her fever still strong enough to make her weak.

"K-Kyouya-S-Senpai?" She whispered.

A/N: Ok here you go. I liked this chapter just…because I guess. I know Tamaki and Kyouya would never fight like this but I needed them to fight for the story to work. So please review and thanks for reading next chapter soon….hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heres next chapter please enjoy

_**A/N: Heres next chapter please enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter 11 This we could get used to**_

_**Haruhi's POV**_

I must be dreaming. There was no way that I heard what I just heard. It was impossible. No way. Not real. Not…possible.

He's staring at me like I caught him in his boxers dancing to the chicken song or something equally embarrassing. He looks…scared spit less. Now I know I'm dreaming. There's no way he would ever be scared this bad. Nothing could ever scare him this much. But he's still staring, and getting paler by the second. What's scaring him so much?

Rejection? Was that what he was afraid of? Afraid that I didn't…_love_…him back? That looked very much like the fear in his eyes right now. I didn't want him to look like that. It wasn't a nice look. I wanted that carefree, mischievous look back. I liked that look. Did I _love_ that look? Did I _love_ him?

Tamaki. I glanced pass Kyouya and looked at him. He looked surprised, but not afraid. Confident maybe? But I don't _love_ him right? No, no I don't love Tamaki. He's much more of a friend to me. I don't love Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" He whispered lightly drawing my attention back to him. I looked at Kyouya my eyes wide, too wide, I hope I didn't look afraid like he was. My head hurt still, really bad I noticed with a wince.

"Kyouya." I whispered rubbing my head and closing my pain filled eyes. I heard a strange noise from him and looked up again.

"Senpai!" I gasped realizing I had forgotten the last part. "Kyouya Senpai!" I said quickly blushing scarlet. My fever must have been really bad still because I swear I imagined the pink hue that suddenly colored his face.

"You need to be resting." He took a step towards me and I felt like my whole world titled towards him with that one, short, step. I stumbled forward, arms reaching out for support and found it. It was warm, soft, and protective.

"I think you should go now Tamaki." His voice was soft right above my head. I curled closer to his chest feeling his heart beat race.

"I'll let you know when you can see her." Tamaki said something to me, but I didn't hear it

"You should have stayed in bed Haruhi." Kyouya whispered scooping me up like I was nothing more then an over grown feather.

It was so quiet staring straight ahead as he carried me back to the room. He still looked scared, and pale. I wanted to touch his face, tell him to go back to normal, but my arms stayed curled closer to my body. I didn't want him to worry and be like this. I'll act like I'm asleep, that will give him a little room to breath I guess. _Go back to normal…Kyouya._

_**Normal POV**_

Kyouya settled back down in his chair next to Haruhi's bed and sighed quietly. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? He sure came close to keeling over when he turned around to see Haruhi standing there. That wide eyed, shocked, expression made him cringe before he calmed himself again.

She's fallen asleep in his arms before he got her back to the room, but why did it feel like she was staring at him still. She _was_ facing him. Maybe that was just it. He was exhausted he really needed to get some sleep before Haruhi woke up again. He'd have to do some damage control see if she remembered, and if he was ruined for life now. And Tamaki. Good god what had possessed him to come to his house in the middle of the night? He was lucky Kyouya hadn't been asleep that would have been ugly.

Shifting around in the chair uncomfortable Kyouya sighed and looked longingly at the bed. Maybe he would wake before she did. His eyes narrowed considering the consequences from waking up beside her in the morning. Or her waking up before him. But again he was tired, it _was_ his house, and…he wanted to lay there with her.

He walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side. The mattress dipped and Kyouya held his breath as Haruhi slid into the dip and rolled over making a sleep induced noise. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as he moved his arm out from under her. He placed it around her back letting his hand rest on her waist. His breath seeped through his lips when she didn't wake and he relaxed with the soft touch of her next to him.

"I could get use to this you know?" Kyouya whispered to himself smiling down at her. He slipped off his glasses with his free hand and placed them on the nightstand quietly. Shifting just a little Kyouya got comfortable and pulled the blankets up around them, and he was out in a heartbeat.

Haruhi opened one eye looking at him as he slept. She was a better actor then she thought. She thought she'd scream when he sat back down in the chair with her facing him still. She had no idea how she'd kept from peeking at him, or smiling, or anything to announce she was still conscious.

Her hand wiggled free from being crushed between her and him. It fluttered up into the air free at last and landed on his chest lightly. Her head was killing her but she knew the worst was over. It hurt to stare upward at him like that so she lowered her eyes again feeling the drop.

"I could too Kyouya." She whispered feeling his heart slow and regular under her hand.

"So could I." She repeated lightly.

A/N: ok short chapter I know but that's a good place to stop. I'm in a fluff mood so idk maybe the next chapter will be fluffy too lol. Well please review and thanks so much reading!! I love you guys to pieces!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Ok heres next chapter Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12 Lost in thought, and House**_

Haruhi woke reluctantly. It was her internal clock that woke her. She always woke up early in the mornings no matter what day it was. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was only eight thirty in the morning. She didn't want to get up but she was wide awake now, there was no chance of falling asleep again. But she was so comfortable and warm.

Her body went ridged in shock as she remembered exactly why and what was making her so warm and comfortable. Her eyes scanned over the blankets next to her and flowed upward till they met with Kyouya's sleeping face. _Oh my god, oh my god. It wasn't a dream, _She'd known there was no way she could have dreamed all that last night but she still had small hope it might have been. And large hope it hadn't been. That thought had still yet to explain itself to her.

Did she love him? She wondered staring up at his handsome face. It was at this point where she could watch him with out his mind on that she realized suddenly just how handsome he really was. _I guess I always knew that._ But she'd never had the time to look long enough to really truly realize it. These last few days had been spent in the company of Kyouya and only Kyouya. She'd learned a lot about him, and herself.

Sighing softly Haruhi managed wiggle out from under Kyouya's arm and slid across the bed. She tumbled off the side ungracefully and quickly got back to her feet glancing at the sleeping boy. He was out cold. She giggled at the thought of blasting a fog horn in his ear and him just rolling back over.

Haruhi was surprised to find a set of clothes at the end of the bed. She wondered if Kyouya had bought them for her, because they defiantly weren't her own clothes. She blushed and cast a worried glance at Kyouya. _Out cold, out completely cold. _She kept telling herself as she changed with lightening speed, her back to him. He really knew what she liked. She looked down at herself and felt a smile pull at her lips. A dark pair of jeans and a cute red shirt with a round neck and short sleeves.

"Oh, ow." She growled feeling her head throb slightly.

"Right find aspirin, then food." She walked quickly to the door and disappeared through it without thinking. It wasn't until she was three hallways away that she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"Rich bastard." Haruhi growled looking at her surroundings in despair. They all looked the same. And there was no one around. She groaned feeling her headache pound in revenge to her idiocy.

Walking around without seeing a single soul Haruhi eventually found a door leading outside. She sighed gratefully as she stepped out into the warm sunlight and fresh air.

"Oh!" She saw someone walking across the gardens and took off at a sprint towards them, waving her arms and yelling like she'd been lost in a forest for hours and he was the ranger come to save her.

Haruhi returned to her room, with escort of course, and saw that Kyouya was still fast asleep. But now he was sprawled out over the bed one leg hanging off and his arms thrown off the sides. She suppressed her laughter and walked to a table in the room setting her breakfast down quietly. She ate quietly, at first keeping her eyes on the food, but unknown to herself she eventually kept her eyes on Kyouya as he slept. He laid very still his breath slow and steady.

_"I probably understand and love her more then you can ever imagine!" _

_"Yes, damn it. I love Haruhi!"_

_"I love Haruhi!"_

_"Love."_ Haruhi's face flushed as she remembered Kyouya's voice so clearly in her mind. He loved her. It was surprising to hear, even more surprising to realize it was completely true. She'd never really noticed the way he looked at her, she always thought he was scheming more debt for her, but now that she thought about it. He was looking at her in a loving way. He'd watch her walk across the room a slight smile barely visible in his corner. He'd call her out and drag her away to talk of debts and more things she'd rather not hear about. She remembered he was always standing close to her when he was talking, he'd brush his hand across hers when passing her papers. She wanted to kick herself for being so blind.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She whispered. Haruhi jerked suddenly realizing she was sitting on the edge of the bed her hand reaching out just centimeters from his face. Standing quickly she walked back to her chair and sat there dragging her legs up with her. _How'd that happen?_ She asked a little nervously to herself.

_Do I love him too? _She wondered watching him sleep as she hugged her knees to her body. Her eyes felt too heavy and she glanced at the clock again. It was nearing noon and he was still out. _Maybe just a little nap,_ She yawned and curled herself up in the large cushioned chair.

**Kyouya's Dream**

_"Kyouya."_

_"Kyouya." Oh how sweet his name sounded on her lips. _

_"Haruhi where are you going?" Kyouya laughed reaching out for her as she ran down the hall away from him. Her giggles filled the air with sweetness that made him smile._

_"Kyouya."_

_"Kyouya."_

_"Haruhi come here." He laughed again racing after her. Their happy sounds filled in the gaps between them till Kyouya finally caught up to her. _

_"And where were you planning on going?" He asked catching her around the waist he pulled her off her feet and swung her around in a circle._

_"Right here." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"Your not gonna leave again are you?" He asked putting on a pouty face. She giggled kissing his nose._

_"Never ever." She laughed again. He caught her eyes in his and watched them close slowly as he leaned in towards her. _

Kyouya's eyes opened and he growled. The ceiling met his eyes that had been full of Haruhi's face just seconds ago. He really hated dreams like that, well, at least he hated them when he woke up. But this time Haruhi was actually here. He looked down at the empty bed besides him and frown. Well at least she was _supposed_ to be here.

Sitting up Kyouya rubbed his eyes seeing that it was nearly one in the afternoon. Where was….Oh. Kyouya blinked seeing finally, where Haruhi was. He couldn't help but smile at that. She was curled up in one of the chairs the extra set of clothes wrinkling against her as she slept. Her mouth parted slightly as she breathed and hands pillowing her face against the side of the chair.

Kyouya slipped out from under the covers and crossed the room to her. He stood over her watching her sleep. It seemed that all she did lately was sleep, but he didn't mind. It gave him time just to watch her uninterrupted.

He touched her cheek letting his fingers run down her face. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned as she woke.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly running his hand down her cheek again. She looked up at him her eyes still half asleep.

"Hmm." She responded sitting up straight and letting her legs stretch out in front of her.

"You should have woke me." He watched her wake slowly and her chocolate eyes slowly filled with the realization and memory of where she was.

"You looked so…" She paused studying his face for a moment. "Peaceful." He was surprised by that for a moment but it wore off when he saw the small sign of a grin forming around her lips.

"Are you still tired?" He asked scanning over her face. She flushed slightly for some reason and nodded.

As she suspected Kyouya didn't give her the room to stand and slid his arms under her. She leaned against him as he carried her, slowly she noticed, across the room and back to the bed.

"Thank you Senpai." She whispered once comfortably snuggled in the blankets. She already felt the exhaustion seeping into her mind.

"I'll be here when you wake Haruhi." He said smiling down at her as he brushed back her hair. She flushed again.

"Promise this time." She whispered seeing again a light pink hue surround his face.

"I promise I'll be here, or at least." He grinned his old Shadow King grin. "I'll at least lock the door this time." Haruhi couldn't help but blush again as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now sleep." He ordered gently standing over her till her eyes were closed.

* * *

A/N: ok not as fluffy as I had wanted but maybe in next chapter lol. At least this one was longer right? Please review and thanks so much for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok heres next chapter

A/N: Ok heres next chapter!!

_**Chapter 13 Next to you**_

The day seemed to drag on as Haruhi slept. At least she actually slept the entire time. He'd check in on her several times during the day and she was always sound asleep. Around three o'clock Kyouya was starting to worry. He looked at the aspirin bottle she'd taken in the room with her and sighed. It was the PM type, which was supposed to help you sleep.

So Kyouya was forced to let her sleep off her pills. He found his usually routine around the house tedious and hard to concentrate on.

"Why don't you just go sit with her, Kyouya." He looked up at his sister's voice right in front of him. It was now six o'clock and Haruhi still hadn't woken.

"Because she's sleeping still. I doubt the pills will wear off quicker just because I'm there." He grumbled at her.

"Just go Kyouya." She prodded poking his shoulder.

_"I'll be here when you wake up."_

_"Promise this time."_

_"I promise I'll be here."_

"Ok." He agreed getting to his feet. He didn't want to break his promise of course. His sister smiled at her little victory as he all but ran out of the room.

"K-Kyouya Senpai?" He looked up surprised to hear Haruhi's voice as he closed her door behind him. He'd barely made a sound, _well at least I got here in time_. He thought smiling as Haruhi's fluttered open to see him crossing the room to the bed.

"Hey feeling better?" He asked leaning over her to feel her forehead.

"Yes." She responded blushing slightly.

"How many of those pills did you take?" He asked smiling as she yawned again.

"One." She mumbled looking away. He raised his brow.

"Ok three." She growled. He frowned at her feeling her mostly cool forehead again.

"Was your fever really that bad?" He asked. The worry in his voice made her smile under the blankets that covered her to her nose.

"Its all better now Senpai. You don't have to worry." She said quietly watching his frown. He saw this and let it turn up at the corners.

"I'm glad." He mumbled softly.

Silence moved around them, but neither found it awkward. Kyouya perched himself on the bed side and Haruhi remained on her side looking up at him. Subconsciously, while staring, Kyouya ran the back of his fingers down her face. From soft silky hair to the smooth cool flesh of her chin. Though between those two points he felt the warm skin of her blush. Watching her cute face and her eyes just made him want to kiss her again. Kiss her and never let her go.

Haruhi sat up making his hand stop and slide past her arm as she moved to wrap them around his chest. He was surprised at first and froze, staring at the pillow where her head been.

"Thank you Senpai." She whispered softly from his chest. He folded his arms around her small frame and pressed her closer to him.

"Your welcome Haruhi." He whispered lowering his head down to rest on top of hers.

_**Haruhi's POV**_

_Do I love him too?_ It was the only thing my mind would say to me. _Do I love him?_ It was hard to tell, but I just might. I mean he's taken care of me while I was sick. Thought that could have just been because it was _his_ fault I got sick in the first place.

But that was only because he wanted to spend time with me.

But he lied to me just to do it.

Would I have agreed if he hadn't? I wanted to believe I would have but with a pang of horror I realized I wouldn't have. I was always complaining about the host club and how I never got anytime alone. No wonder Kyouya felt he had to lie to spend time with me.

Great he lies to me and _I_ feel guilty. Not cool.

Sighing I listened to his heart beat. It wasn't as calm as when he was sleeping but it wasn't crazy it was…in between fast. I groaned. Why didn't my thoughts ever make sense?

"What's wrong?" I went ridged and blushed scarlet.

"N-nothing." I mumbled but Kyouya was already pulling back. He stared at me his eyes searching for something that wasn't there.

"Then why did you make that noise?" He asked his brows drawn down in confusion. I felt my face burning up and put my forehead down against his arm so I could hide my face in the crook of his arm.

"Is it your head?" He asked as I felt his arms tighten around me again.

"No. I'm fine Senpai, really." I whispered. He was warm, and I felt safe in his arms. It was a startling thought but I didn't fight it. It was a _good_ feeling have him near. _Is that love? _Maybe, but for the moment it was just nice. _I like being next to you._

_**Normal POV**_

Kyouya held Haruhi tight in his arms savoring the contact between them. This was as nice if not better then when she had been taking him to her house, and he had stumbled. Yes, this was much better.

Moving his arms around her he lifted her up and stood from the bed. She squeaked grabbing a hold of his arm as he turned. Lowering himself back on the bed he sat up against the wall with her held bridal style. He grinned as she blushed as he lowered her down. She sat in his lap her legs curled up on his, her hair brushing just under his chin. He could feel her blushing skin against his throat and smiled.

"Kyouya-Senpai?" She mumbled after a while.

"Yes, Haruhi?" He replied softly.

"Last night, um, with Tamaki." Kyouya knew this would come up eventually. He wondered if he was ready for it.

"Did… did you mean it?" She lifted her head to look at him and he could see the pink color across her face. He smiled cupping one side of her face in his hand.

"Yes. I meant it." He whispered. Her eyes moved away from his, she looked very nervous suddenly. That made him anxious as well.

"W-would you wait for me?" She whispered her face bright but her eyes moved up to met his. He stared at her his dark eyes unblinking as he registered. She took this as a bad sign.

"Its not that I don't love you too. I just need to figure it out. I might love you and I might love you in a different way. I-I I'm just not sure…and…and"

"Haruhi." She stopped babbling on and looked up at him surprised to see a smile.

"I'll wait for you." He whispered sweetly looking at with a gaze that made her want to melt.

"I'll wait till you realize." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist again, one hand still holding the side of her face.

"But just to speed things up a little." Haruhi had enough time to blush before he kissed her. It was amazing, Haruhi thought she would actually melt into a puddle of Kyouya's chest as he kissed her.

"W-Well, that did give me something else to think about." She stuttered when he pulled away finally. He smiled at her as she blushed and wrapped his arms around her. She shrieked when he rolled over on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked staring up at him.

"Getting you to take another nap." He smiled rolling over on to his back, reading to get off the bed and tuck her in, but he only managed to get half way out of the bed.

"Please stay." Haruhi whispered into his back her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Love me yet?" He chuckled lying down besides her. She blushed. He opened his arms letting her snuggle up against him.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

She fell asleep almost immediately after I wrapped my arms around her back. She's so wonderful, I can't imagine how I got through life without her right here in my arms. I couldn't imagine a life _without_ her now. _I love being next to you Haruhi._

I smiled as she snored quietly, and then went silent again.

"Please hurry Haruhi." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly.

A/N: Ok end end. Lol don't worry there's gonna be a sequel so look out for it. I thought it would be cool to end with Haruhi still not sure if she loves him or not and so sequel she have to realize if she love loves him or just loves him like friend love. Thanks for reading and please review! :D


End file.
